silver haired prince
by johnljohnsibn
Summary: adopted with permision
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Seated at his desk in his office at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was in deep thought, recollecting old regrets and contemplating the future.

The Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year. No doubt by now, news of this would have reached Voldemort's ears. He will most certainly take advantage of this opportunity to make an attempt on the life of Andrew Potter, the Boy-who-Lived, or capture him to perform a ritual to regain his body, which Albus had been expecting Voldemort to try soon, now that his servant, Peter Pettigrew, had escaped Azkaban in July last year. No leads on his whereabouts had been found, though it was almost a certainty that Pettigrew would have gone to his master's side. Even in his weakened wraith-like state, Voldemort's influence still spread far and wide.

It had been 13 years ago when Voldemort, having heard a part of Sybill Trelawney's prophecy from a Death Eater who happened to have been in the Hog's Head the same night that he had gone to conduct an interview for Sybill Trelawney following her application for the position of Divinations teacher, went to Godric's Hollow and having received the address of the Potter's safe house from the Keeper, Pettigrew, bypassed the Fidelius Charm and entered the house to kill Andrew Potter, the most likely subject of the prophecy. It happened that on that fateful Halloween night, an emergency Order meeting had been called. Lily and James, believing that the meeting would not take long, left Andrew in the safe house. When they had returned, it was to their shock to discover their destroyed home, Voldemort's broken body with traces of the Killing Curse on it, and a crying Andrew with a curious V-shaped scar on the back of his neck. He, believing that scar to be the mark that had been made reference to in the prophecy, declared Andrew Potter the Boy-who-Lived. Of course, he never believed that Voldemort was truly gone and hence, had been taking every precaution the past 13 years to ensure his safety.

But how to protect Andrew this time? The tournament would certainly provide Voldemort with a golden opportunity to destroy his nemesis. As much as he hated treating his fellow human beings as pawns, as the prophecy foretold, Andrew would be pivotal in the war against Voldemort.

…No, if Voldemort intends to use the Triwizard Tournament to his advantage, it would not be just Andrew's life at stake. How would he protect the students of Hogwarts from Voldemort, as well as those of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?

"Ah, Sirzechs. What would you, one of the four leaders of an entire species, do to safeguard your subjects?"

Yes, Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Maou. Most of the Wizarding World would no doubt be appalled if they knew that their illustrious Leader of Light was on a first-name basis with a Devil, one of their Kings, no less. At least, they would, if Devil Summoning and Contracting were not an accepted practise in the Wizarding World. Since time immemorial, wizards and witches, and even muggles, have relied on the power of Devils, mainly to augment their own power, though occasionally, Devils are summoned to perform tasks that their summoner themselves cannot do. The assassinations of important political figures such as that of 19th century Minister for Magic, Evangeline Orpington, were said to have been perpetrated by Devils summoned by their enemies. Dumbledore himself had been the target of three such attempts on his life. He was surprised that Voldemort had never summoned a Devil to do his bidding, though he supposed it was mostly due to pride and inability to admit that he was unable to perform a task. Nowadays, Devils are summoned to perform simpler tasks, such as cooking, consultation and even teaching.

It was almost half a century ago when he, in a moment of desperation, summoned a Devil to aid him in his battle against his old friend, Gellert Grindelwald. While he knew that in terms of raw power and pure skill, he and Gellert had been equals. However, with the Elder Wand, Albus held no illusions that he could have defeated his old friend. With little choice left, he had conducted the Summoning Ritual in the basement of his old house, where his little sister, Ariana, had died in the crossfire of a 3-way duel between him, Gellert and his little brother, Aberforth. He pumped as much magic as he could into the Summoning Circle and his efforts paid off when he summoned one of the four Maou. Sirzechs Lucifer, known as the Strongest Maou, had agreed to aiding him in his battle with Gellert. With the incredible energy imbued into him by the contract, Albus was able to overpower and defeat Gellert, earning him the allegiance of the Elder Wand.

Of course, he knew that such power did not come without a price and mentally prepared himself for whatever exuberant payment he would have to make to Sirzechs for his help. He was not, however, prepared when Sirzechs requested a crate of the best Firewhisky he could find. He distinctively remembered falling flat on his face when he heard Sirzechs' request. When he asked for an explanation, he was rather shocked when he learned that the power that Sirzechs had lent him did not even come close to a hundredth of his full power. It was then and there that he realized the difference in ability between Wizards and Devils and made a silent vow to himself to never cross a Devil.

However, thinking of Sirzechs inevitably caused memories of a boy to rise to the surface. A boy he had unintentionally doomed to a life of negligence on the night Andrew caused the Killing Curse to rebound on Voldemort.

"Oh, Harry…What have I done…"

Yes, Harry Potter. The elder son of the Potter Family. Andrew Potter's older brother by 3 years. That Halloween night , Harry had also been there, though he was found unconscious with a small jagged scar on his forehead, no doubt caused by falling debris. When he had declared Andrew the Boy-who-Lived, James and Lily had immediately started showering Andrew with their love, spoiling him with gifts and fulfilling his every whim. Because of this, Harry, the heir to the family, was neglected.

Whenever Albus had come to visit, he cringed at the sight of Harry's lonely eyes and sad, defeated smile. He had, on more than one occasion, warned Lily and James against neglecting their elder child, but that advice had fallen on deaf ears. Which was why he, Severus, Remus and Sirius had taken it upon themselves to make up for that lack of love within his own family. Severus had been named Harry's godfather when Lily had decided to put the past behind them and gone to find him shortly after Harry's birth. Moved to the point of tears, Severus had accepted that honor and left Voldemort's Death Eater Army for good. Of course, James refused to trust him and had protested, though it was proven that even James Potter was no match for the wrath of his wife. After the deaths of Charles and Dorea Potter at the hands of Voldemort himself, he had been the closest thing to a grandparent that Harry ever had. And Severus, Remus and Sirius, who had buried the hatchet after Harry's birth and became closer to each other, had been his uncles, or in Sirius' case, a childish and mischievous older broter. But alas, their love was no substitute for that of a parent's and Harry had finally given up and left 9 years ago, on Andrew's fifth birthday as well as his own eighth birthday, though no one outside of the four of them seemed to remember. It had been Remus who had discovered Harry's disappearance. He had gone up to Harry's bedroom to give Harry his present, a book on advanced defensive spells. Harry had always been an avid reader. Instead of the expected sight of a lonely boy sitting on his bed, he had been greeted with the sight of an empty room. Not a single one of Harry's belongings, save his books, was missing, but there was no sign of Harry himself. Then, he spotted a letter from Harry sitting on the desk, explaining what he had done. He ran back down in a panic and alerted the rest of them. Lily and James, apparently finally remembering that they had another child, had organised a search party immediately to find Harry and bring him home. But not a trace of him could be found. Even he and Severus, the two best trackers among them, could not locate him. Harry had indeed covered his tracks well. After a full week of searching with no results, they had finally given up. James despaired, Lily wailed, Sirius and Remus broke down, he had shed many tears himself. But the one who took it the worst was Severus, who, though initially seeing Harry as a way to reconcile with Lily, had grown fond of him and saw him as a son. He had broken James' nose with a vicious right hook and stormed out of Potter Manor, cutting all ties to the Potter family, even Lily. He secluded himself from any form of social interaction, other than the occasional letter to Albus, Remus or Sirius, and eventually became the surly Potions Master of Hogwarts that he was today. Many others, mostly Harry's friends had been understandably upset with the other Potters, namely Cedric Diggory, Bill and Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. While the latter 3 had been slightly older than Harry, They had grown close over the years through birthdays and other functions, and had been mortified to learn that the Potters had been neglecting their own son for another. After Harry's disappearance, the four had refused to associate themselves with the other Potters and put their efforts into their studies and into finding leads on Harry's whereabouts. His own relationship with the Potters had grown strained, though he did do his best to at least act civil towards them, a task more arduous than defeating Gellert in his opinion. No matter how much the Potters regretted their actions, Harry was gone, and no amount of regret would change that.

Harry's disappearance did not come without other repercussions. The entire Wizarding World turned on them overnight, and the Potters went from being the premier Light family to being portrayed as a family of monsters. Wild rumors spread about them, from James being sexually abusive towards Harry to Andrew being the next dark lord, using some form of mind magic to control his parents and make them ignore Harry for him instead. Their friends, such as the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Diggorys and even Minerva became hostile towards them. It was not until much later that they had regained some semblance of friendship, though it was no longer as strong as it was before.

It had been a year after Harry's disappearance that he was contacted by Sirzechs, who he had not seen nor heard from since Gellert's defeat. Imagine his shock and relief when he learned that Harry had somehow found his way into the Underworld. The shock had come when he learned that Harry, being seen as an intruder, had been attacked, but had held his own against six High Class Devils until Sirzechs had arrived. With the unpredictability and explosiveness of underage magic, it might have been possible to survive against a single High Class Devil for a short while, but Harry's ability to hold his own against SIX until Sirzechs had been informed of the situation and made his way down to the scene was nothing short of incredible. Furthermore, according to Sirzechs, Harry seemed to have in full control of his magic throughout the battle. That was when he realized that Harry's talent and raw ability exceeded even his, Gellert's or Voldemort's. It saddened a bit when he learned that when Sirzechs had offered Harry a Blood Adoption Ritual, mostly out of interest in his potential, Harry had accepted without a second thought. While most wizards would have jumped at the chance to obtain more power, it was clear that Harry merely desired a loving family. He could not blame the boy though, he had been neglected for 5 years, save his, Severus', Remus' and Sirius' companionship whenever we could visit, which unfortunately was not very often, he certainly deserved love. If it meant that it had to be found in a Devil's family, then so be it. The Blood Adoption Ritual was a success, and Harry transformed from a slightly scrawny, black-haired and short sighted boy to a well built, silver-haired boy with perfect emerald eyes, the latter not a noticeable change from before unless one were to look closely. He took the name Hadrian Malefor Lucifuge, the son of Sirzechs and his wife and Queen, whatever that meant, he couldn't claim to be an expert on Devils, Grayfia Lucifuge, who he had never met in person.

When he had made haste down to the Underworld, using a temporary entrance Sirzechs had set up for him, it was to meet a boy that in no way resembled the Harry he knew. Harry had been polite, meek and subdued. This boy was curt, bitter and carried himself in a way reminiscent of Pureblood nobles. The only similarity between them was their love for books. For an instant, he had not believed that this was Harry, but the boy swore on his magic that he was formerly Harry Potter. The fact that he was able to cast a Patronus, a corporeal one no less, proved that he was in fact, the boy he had been looking for. Harry, or rather Hadrian, had him swear an Unbreakable Vow to never reveal his identity nor his whereabouts to anyone without his consent, not even Severus, Remus and Sirius, his reasoning being that as old friends of the Potters', they would be sorely tempted to tell the Potters. From the Potters' reaction to Harry's disappearance, Albus had to agree. Even Severus, who was still hostile towards the Potters, could not write off years of friendship with Lily just like that, he would eventually crack when faced with Lily's sorrow.

He could see that decision had done the boy plenty of good. Hadrian was much happier than he ever was with the Potters', and Sirzechs certainly wouldn't leave his potential untouched. He would benefit more here than he would in the Wizarding World. It was with a much lighter heart that he left the Underworld. Of course, not all of his guilt had been absolved. Had he not so hastily declared Andrew the Boy-who-Lived, Lily and James would not have been caught in fame and neglected Harry. Now, he would have to lie to his friends. It would be an easy task to keep Harry's whereabouts a secret from the Potters, that was the extent of the damage that had been done to their friendship. No, the problem lay in the others. If Severus, Remus or Sirius found out that he had been keeping Harry's whereabouts a secret from them, they would never trust him again, and though he did not act like it, he did very much treasure each and every single friend he had, especially after the incident with Gellert.

Sirzechs did keep him up to date with Harry's growth, and he was highly amused when he found out that Harry's most frequent summoners were young women who had been charmed by his handsome features and adorable stature and had taken to using him as a life-size teddy bear. As he grew, he became a strapping young man well versed in many areas. Be it swordsmanship, magic, cooking or teaching, Harry was most certainly one of the best. As such, the type of requests that he received became more and more diverse. Not long ago, he received a request to slay a Nundu that was terrorizing a small Wizarding Village in East Africa. Considered to be one of the most dangerous magical beasts, it would take nothing short of a hundred fully-trained wizards to subdue even one. Yet Harry had easily crushed it with his powers and brought back the carcass for research, learning more about Nundus in a single day than the Wizarding World had in years. According to Sirzechs, Harry possessed power and talent that could rival a Maou. At the age of 11, Harry had challenged the strongest Ultimate Class Devil, Diehauzer Belial, to test his power. Diehauzer, deciding to humor him, had been shocked when Harry, with the Power of Destruction inherited from his father and the ice magic inherited from his mother, immediately started pressing him and forced him to use almost half of his full power just to keep him at bay. They had fought to a standstill for a full day before Harry finally ran out of power and passed out. Diehauzer had described it as one of the best he ever had. Any doubts about Harry's power had been quashed by that fight. From then on, his popularity had skyrocketed, and many political powers were backing him to become one of the next generation of Maou.

It wasn't just his power, his intellect was also incredibly impressive. He had gone incredibly far in his research into souls, leading to the creation of the 'Faux Body' and the 'Artificial Soul'. He did not know the details, just that it was an incredible discovery. At the young age of 13, Hadrian became the youngest Ultimate Class Devil in history. It was the same year that Hadrian's aunt, Rias Gremory, was born. They had formed a strong bond with each other, with Rias calling Hadrian 'Onii-chan', the Japanese way of addressing your older brother.

That was when it hit him, the perfect solution. So simple that he could not believe he did not think of it earlier. Summon a Devil, a strong one. .

He took something from his robes, a muggle invention called a 'cellphone'. While he wouldn't normally use a muggle device, it was the only way he had to contact Sirzechs. With unsteady fingers, he pressed the sequence of numbers that would call Sirzechs. After a few beeps, Sirzechs picked up.

"Something wrong, Albus?"

"Ah, Sirzechs, I'm in need of some help." He explained his situation to his old friend. After a moment of silence, Sirzechs answered.

"I see… Well, I would like to help, but the Old Maou Faction have been causing us quite a bit of trouble recently, we have our hands full just stopping their riots."

"I see…That's a pity." It was such a good idea too.

"…Well, how about I send Hadrian instead?"

"! Are you sure that's wise? Andrew is a student, Lily is the current History of Magic Professor and James, as Head Auror, will be overseeing the security of the tournament."

"I think it'll be fine. His hatred for his former family has mostly faded to mere disdain. As long as they don't provoke him in some way, I doubt he will do anything against them."

"…Is Hadrian suited for a task like this?"

"Protection? Of course, if you're not convinced, why don't you ask that Pureblood family that summoned Hadrian? What were they called…? The Malfoys, I believe?"

"The Malfoys?" The Malfoy family is one of the few 'grey' families, never choosing between Light and Dark, always standing on the boundary line in between. Though there were rumors that the current head, Lucius Malfoy, had come close to supporting Voldemort in the previous war. There was basis to that rumor and he had never been one to judge an individual by rumors, so he had never had a problem with Lucius, though his traditionalist Pureblood ways have caused him a few headaches in the Wizengamot.

"Yes, the Malfoys once summoned Hadrian to assassinate an enemy whose family had been wronged by the Malfoys in the past, as well as to teach their scion. Draco is his name, if I remember correctly. It was about 5 years ago. They were quite angry when they summoned a child, but quickly changed their opinion when Hadrian crushed the head of the family in a rather one-sided Wizard's Duel. Hadrian rid them of their enemy and taught young Draco the art of fencing, as well as tutoring him on magical theory and spell casting." Ah, that would certainly explain Draco's learning speed, his physique and his extensive knowledge of spells.

"It seems that Hadrian even told them of his former identity." That was a shock, Hadrian wasn't the type to trust someone so easily.

"It seems that the month of tutoring Draco had helped form a bond between them and Hadrian, which is why he chose to confide in them. He was also quite confident that they would not divulge his identity to anyone else, especially his former family."

Albus held back a snort. That would be easy, considering that Lucius and James were constantly at each other's throats, and Andrew and Draco were bitter enemies. Well that would explain Draco's animosity towards Andrew.

"Very well, if you're sure, then could you contact Hadrian for me?"

"Oh, he's out on a mission with his peerage right now, but I'll send a message to him."

At the edge of the Underworld, a small town burned in crimson flames, the streets and building painted red with blood and a mountain of corpses towered in the middle of the town square. Atop the mountain of corpses, a silver-haired teenager with headphones around his neck sat with a violet sword in his right hand, his head propped up on his left hand, indicating his boredom. A woman covered in scales, with red hair, wearing armor and carrying a broadsword approached him.

"My lord, the rebels have fallen. We have completed the mission."

"…I see. Tch, I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge."

"I think you ask for too much, my lord. There is hardly anyone among the rebels who can give you a challenge." A man dressed in black with a black broadsword in hand flew down.

"Ha-chan!" A voluptuous, purple-haired, red-eyed woman with bat wings and a long tail with a heart-shaped end grabbed him from behind.

"I killed over 100 rebels! Where's my reward?"

"Alma Elma, release our lord at once!"

"Oh, don't be such a prude, Granberia. I just want Ha-chan's virginity." She said with an innocent look on her face, though her words and tone suggested the exact opposite.

Hadrian whacked her in the back of her head.

"Ow! Ha-chan, you meanie~!"

"That's enough Alma Elma."

"Hmph, it appears that you can never stay out of trouble, my lord." The man in black snorted.

"Are you, by any chance, mocking me, Valvatorez?"

"Why, yes I am."

"Good. I'd worried if you weren't."

"My lord." A teenage, golden-haired girl donned in silver and gold armor with a brilliant gold sword walked up to Hadrian.

"What is it, Alice?"

"We have a message from Lucifer-sama. We are to return to the capital the moment we finish the mission. He wishes to speak with you."

"I see." Hadrian stood up and jumped off of his macabre throne.

"Gather everyone, we're returning to Lilith immediately!" He ordered to his subordinates.

"""YES, MY LORD!""" Granberia, Alma Elma and Valvatorez left to gather the other members of Hadrian's peerage, leaving him alone with Alice.

"…Is something bothering you, my lord?"

"…No, just a bad feeling in my gut that I won't like what Father wishes to talk to me about."

"My lord?" Alice looked at her King questioningly. At that moment, the rest of Hadrian's peerage gathered. Hadrian shook his head.

"Never mind, we're returning to Lilith! Obliterate this town! Leave nothing behind!"

All of them started destroying what remained of the town. Alice and a golden-haired man reduced buildings to dust with a swing of their golden swords, Granberia incinerated the mountain of corpses with her flame-covered broadsword. Valvatorez transformed into a monstrous form and crushed all in his path. Alma Elma ripped her surroundings to pieces with her wind magic. A tiny, golden haired, nine-tailed kitsune reduced buildings to rubble with her bare hands. Two girls dressed in black sliced corpses and buildings to pieces with their wickedly sharp katanas. A woman with elfish ears, green-yellow hair and sharp green eyes rained arrows down upon the town. A black-haired and blue-eyed young man rode on a Pegasus and slicing everything around him with his scythe. A woman whose body appeared to be composed of blue slime washed everything with a tsunami. Hadrian summoned several dozen spheres of Power of Destruction and erased the town with it. In just a matter of seconds, nothing but barren earth remained where the town once stood.

"…We're leaving. Any survivors will be destroyed by my spheres of Destruction." As one, they turned around and walked away from the town. Not far away, a blue-green dragoness landed. Using her tail, she lifted the group up to her back and flew off towards Lilith. In the barren earth that used to be the town, a single survivor, laying on the ground in a growing pool of his own blood whispered to himself.

"Silver-haired…Prince of Genocide…" Then he was consumed by a sphere of destruction and nothing remained.

This is Hadrian's peerage and the series I derived them from.

King: Hadrian Malefor Lucifuge

Queen: Alice Synthesis Fifty (SAO)

Rook 1: Tamamo-no-Mae (Monmusu Quest)

Rook 2: Valvatorez (Disgaea 4)

Bishop 1: Alma Elma (Monmusu Quest)

Bishop 2: Erubetie (Monmusu Quest)

Knight 1: Granberia (Monmusu Quest)

Knight 2: Gawain (Fate)

Pawn 1: Akame (Akame ga Kiru!)

Pawn 2: Kurome (Akame ga Kiru!)

Pawn 3: Atalanta (Fate)

Pawn 4: Perseus (Fate)

More detailed bios will be posted after I come back from my holiday.

That's all for now. Please read and review.


	2. bios

Hadrian s peerage. 


End file.
